


slow dance

by 2face



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McHanzo Week 2016, again... could be read as platonic but just in case, implied mercy76 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2face/pseuds/2face
Summary: day 5: young loveA mission at a party in Numbani reminds Jesse and Hanzo of when they met.





	

Though the day in Numbani had been almost unbearably hot, the evening was cool and pleasant, and from the balcony of this manor, outside the city proper, you could even see a few stars.

Hanzo leaned against the balustrade and wondered what was taking McCree so long. The french doors behind him were open, and he was close enough to hear the chatter of the party inside, the clink of glasses and silverware, and graceful music of the chamber orchestra.

The mission was a simple one. Overwatch presence at a local Omnic diplomat’s gala to show their support and provide a little extra protection, though here in Numbani it was unlikely any action would be taken against the client.

Hanzo and McCree had spent the evening as a unit, patrolling the mansion exterior, until McCree had excused himself some minutes ago to use the restroom. Morrison, Winston and Ziegler were here as well, but they were inside mingling with the crowd.

“Sorry for the wait, darlin’.”

Hanzo turned to see McCree in the doorway, a slender glass in each hand.

“Champagne?”

“You know it. Don’t get to drink fancy stuff like this often.”

“McCree.”

“What?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “If Morrison finds out you are drinking on the job, he will gut you.”

McCree sauntered over, holding one of the flutes out. “Aw, what’s one glass of champagne gonna do? What he doesn’t know won’t hurt ‘im, and the job’s almost over, anyway.”

Hanzo smirked in amusement and took the glass. “You are a terrible influence.”

“Oh, cut the boy scout act. You were just as thirsty as I was.”

“Nonsense. I am a model agent,” Hanzo said before tipping his glass and draining it. He gave a small hiccup and McCree guffawed. 

“That’s my honeybee.” He leaned beside Hanzo on the railing and took a hearty sip of his own. “Ain’t this familiar, though.”

Hanzo looked over, “You remember.”

“‘Course I remember. That was one of the best nights of my life. A lot like this one.” McCree reached up and brushed Hanzo’s cheek with the back of a curled finger, eyes fond. He was remembering a night almost twenty years ago, in Hanamura. A similar party, at a glamorous hotel, thrown by the Shimada-gumi with a much more dangerous crowd. Blackwatch had snaked their way in, Jesse and Reyes among them. McCree was a bright-eyed, bushy-tailed recruit then, Hanzo a stone-faced heir apparent. 

“You were spying on me,” Hanzo recalled.

“‘Spying’ sounds so uncivil. We were  _ gatherin’ intel.  _ And not  _ you _ , specifically. More like yer family, yer business partners.”

“You were so young.”

“So were you.”

Hanzo frowned into his empty glass. He didn’t like thinking about how Deadlock and Blackwatch had stolen so much of Jesse’s youth. McCree agreed about the former, was more touchy about the latter. But he understood. He harbored similar feelings towards the Shimada-gumi.

“You invited me to dance. I thought father was going to have you killed.”

McCree laughed and took another sip of champagne. “I just about thought Reyes would do the job for him. That’s me, Jesse McCree, professional disappointment to all fathers and father figures.”

“I couldn't understand why you did it. All the most beautiful women in Hanamura were there. I thought you must have lost a bet.” Hanzo’s tone was sarcastic, but Jesse responded quite seriously.

“Naw, darling. The moment I saw ya across that room I only had eyes for you.” He tangled their fingers together. “I thought about you afterwards. All the time.”

“Liar.”

“I ain't. Even after Overwatch was dead ‘n’ buried. Missed you so bad. I even visited Hanamura a few times, hopin’ I might catch a glimpse of ya.”

“How foolish.” If there was one thing Hanzo had mastered when talking to Jesse McCree, it was making insults sound incredibly fond.

Jesse emptied his glass and put it aside, then pulled Hanzo close, wrapping the arm that wasn’t holding Hanzo’s hand around his waist. “I never did get my dance that night.”

For a moment, when Hanzo looked up at Jesse, he saw the face of the handsome young foreigner who had so confidently approached him that evening so long ago, when no one else dared for fear of his father.

He put his glass down beside Jesse’s. “There is no one here to stop you now.”

“Mmhm.” 

Hanzo adjusted their position, and it took a them moment to find the pace of the song drifting their way from inside, but soon enough they were swaying together in time.

A slow song, for a party winding down. For long parted lovers finally in each other's arms.

Hanzo rested his head on Jesse’s shoulder with a sigh. “You dance better than I expected.”

Jesse chuckled, low and pleasing. Hanzo enjoyed the feeling of it against his ear. “I might’a practiced a bit, just in case. Is it payin’ off? Am I sweepin’ ya off yer feet?”

It was Hanzo’s turn to laugh lightly. “You did that long ago, I think.”

Jesse held Hanzo a little tighter at that.

 

“Those two love-drunk idiots,” said Morrison, peering around the balcony door to where Jesse and Hanzo were locked together. “They’ve completely forgotten we’re on a job.”

Angela rolled her eyes beside him. “The party’s almost over, Jack. Let them have their moment.”

“I’ve an idea to go out there and give them a piece of my m-”

“ _ Jack _ ,” Angela said firmly, holding him back. “Winston is walking the diplomat to his car right now. The job is done.”

Jack sighed. He watched the pair outside for a moment before relenting. “...I suppose they’ve earned a little time to themselves.”

“We all have,” Angela assured him, letting go of his arm and holding out her hand. “I haven’t gotten to dance tonight either, you know.”

Jack cocked an eyebrow. “Well, that’s a damn crime,” he said as he took her hand, “Someone oughta fix that.”

The band played on, and for a moment, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. please don't chug champange.  
> find me on tumblr @ antivan-brandy.tumblr.com


End file.
